Decorating
by Lightning515
Summary: Tsuna thought that he would be spending Christmas alone (except for three kids) and with an undecorated Christmas tree, but he was wrong. Secret Santa for Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja


**Summary: Tsuna thought that he would be spending Christmas alone (except for three kids) and with an undecorated Christmas tree, but he was wrong. Secret Santa for Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja~**

**Notes: Timeline is a bit off… just bear with it. Also it's short… and kinda late (more than kinda because of FFN but...) OTL Secret Santa for Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja~**

**Unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that day, tilting his head back to gaze at the snow falling from the sky. Small fluffy balls of frozen water rained down to join the ones already gathering in large piles on the ground. Shivering, he pulled his scarf up higher to cover the lower part of his face as he walked back to his house, a bag of ornaments in hand.

It was Christmas and Lambo had decided to play a game of catch with the ornaments handing on their tree, breaking them all and forcing Tsuna to either go outside and get new ones or leave their tree without any decoration. Eventually he had relented, especially after hearing I-pin's and Fuuta's pleas, and went to the nearest store that was still open to buy new ornaments of an array of different colors, using the money that Reborn had given him as an early Christmas present earlier that morning.

As Tsuna continued on his way home, he sighed again, recalling the prior day's events.

His father had called his mother, wishing for her to come visit him in Italy (feeling suspicious, Tsuna had called the Ninth to confirm that his father had taken leave from work before doing so). Knowing how much she missed Iemitsu, Tsuna reassured her that he would be fine home alone with the kids (he had Reborn with him after all) and that she deserved some alone time with her husband. With that in mind, she had immediately packed her stuff and left.

Bianchi and Reborn both had some business to take care of so they left early in the morning. He hasn't seen his friends recently either; he figured they were busy with their own celebrations and festivities and didn't wish to bother them. This may have been the first year that he actually had friends to celebrate with, but he didn't want to bring it up. He wasn't a kid anymore; it shouldn't matter that he was celebrating Christmas alone. Besides, he wasn't exactly alone; he had the kids with him after all.

He wouldn't be alone.

Not like all those times when his mom went to the neighbor's Christmas parties and he was left home alone.

Not like all those times when he wondered where the presents under the tree were supposed to be, only to realize that there were never going to be any because his mom forgot to go Christmas shopping for him again.

A tear slid down the side of his face, startling Tsuna out of his thoughts. He didn't even realize that he had started crying and the icy winds threatened to freeze his tears. After a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he raised a gloved hand to wipe away the tear tracks before continuing on the way home.

Reaching the front door of his house, Tsuna shoved a hand into his pocket and fumbled with the house key, before taking several attempts to fit the key into the lock with his gloved, frozen hands. He noticed that it was eerily quiet inside, which was weird (not to mention worrying) considering that there were three kids inside. Worried that the kids ran outside or something without him, he opened the door and was greeted with pitch-black darkness. He searched around for the switch, flipping when he finally found it and-

"MERRY CHRISTMAS~"

Tsuna's eyes flew open wide as he took in the scene in front of him. All of his Guardians (he even noticed Hibari and Mukuro, who were, naturally, located at opposite sides of the room) and friends were gathered in his living room, standing around the Christmas tree, which had been moved to the middle of the room.

It was decorated with the weirdest array of ornaments; boxing gloves, bandages, dynamite (Tsuna was glad they weren't lit, since he was certain that Gokudera didn't bother to put fake ones), pineapples, grenades, tonfas (Tsuna wonders how in the world they managed to get Hibari to part with his weapons, though he wouldn't put it past Hibari to have more than one pair on him), baseballs, and Leon, who had transformed into a star and was located at the top of the tree.

Tsuna nearly dropped the bag of ornaments he was holding in shock, but still managed to put them down gently on the floor before taking a step forward. "E-everyone…" he whispered, before a well-placed kick caused him to trip forward and land on the floor with a loud thud.

"Dame-Tsuna, did you really think that everyone didn't want to celebrate Christmas with you?" a voice said from the top of his head. The brunet groaned in pain before being helped up by Gokudera and Yamamoto, the former immediately fussing over him and making sure there were no injuries. When he finally managed to calm the bomber down, he turned to address the hitman, who had hopped off his head and landed on the floor in front of him.

"I-I… I thought that everyone had their own traditions and celebrations that they do… I didn't want to bother you guys just because I didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with…" A hand clapped his shoulder, drawing Tsuna's attention away from Reborn as he turned to face Yamamoto.

"What are you talking about Tsuna? Do you really think that we could enjoy Christmas without you? When you are here alone?" Tsuna wanted to protest that he wasn't going to be alone, not this year, not with Lambo and the others to keep him company, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, the meaning behind Yamamoto's words sunk in and he turned to face everyone in the room.

"Y-you all came… just to spend Christmas with me?" he asked quietly, still feeling rather incredulous that his friends would go to such lengths.

"EXTREME CHRISTMAS CELEBRATION!"

"Of course Juudaime! As your right hand man, I have to make sure that you are happy every day of the week!"

"Why not?! It's so much fun anyways!"

"I-I feel the same way Boss…"

"Hm. The herbivore could use some company."

"Tsuna-nii needs to make sure that he plays Lambo-san every day!"

Tsuna smiled brightly in response, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders. "E-everyone… thank you." Gokudera went over to the tree and grabbed the one present that was there (Tsuna was sure that it wasn't there when he left the house). Walking back over to the brunet, he held it out with one hand.

"We all pitched in and got you something Juudaime." Tsuna stared at the present incredulously and, with much prompting of those around him, opened the present.

It was a cell phone in an orange case, a small keychain that looked like Natsu dangling from the edge. Tsuna picked it up delicately, before turning it on to make sure it was real. Seeing the screen light up confirmed the fact that his friends had bought him a _cell phone_ for Christmas.

"We all got one too," Gokudera continued, as all the Guardians held their phones up (with the exception of Hibari). They were all similar; the only difference being the color of the case, which matched everyone's flame color, and the keychain, which matched their box animal. "We already put our phone numbers in there so that you can call us whenever you need us. You don't have to worry about bothering us Juudaime. If you need something then just call."

Tsuna glanced up guiltily, lowering the phone in his grasp. "But I don't have anything for you… I didn't get to prepare anything."

Yamamoto smiled. "Tsuna, your happiness is all we need."

* * *

~Omake~

Ten years later, Tsuna clutched a battered orange cell phone in his hands, staring at it thoughtfully. After that Christmas ten years ago, he made sure to be more open about his feelings and frequently called his friends whenever he needed them. After all, they were there for each other no matter what they were going through, right?

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in." The door swung open to reveal Reborn in his adult form, looking extremely handsome in his wrinkle-free suit and trademark fedora.

"Everyone is waiting for you downstairs to come and join them Dame-Tsuna. You know that they won't start until you join," he smirked, tilting his fedora up slightly to show the glint in his eyes. Tsuna smiled, placing the cell phone down on his desk as he got up from his seat and headed toward the doorway.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Secret Santa was a lot of fun to participate in this year and I hope everyone had a great time! As for Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja, I hope that you like your present! ^^**

**Ciao Ciao~**

**Pikachu**

**Published 25 December 2013**


End file.
